La Princesse des toilettes
by ThornyRose09
Summary: Élève solitaire et peu obéissante, Mal décide un jour de laisser un message sur le mur des toilettes de son école. Un message sans but ni intention particulière, qui aurait pu rapidement tomber dans l'oubli s'il n'avait pas reçu une réponse, soigneusement rédigée en lettres bleues...


Il y avait deux choses que Mal ne supportait pas du tout dans la vie.

La première, c'était devoir aller en cours tous les jours, et passer ses journées à ne rien apprendre et ne rien faire.

La deuxième c'était les surfaces intégralement blanches. Ça la hérissait. Elle ne pouvait pas les supporter parce que le blanc était si pur, si insipide, si ennuyeux.

Voilà pourquoi ce matin-là, assise sur le siège des toilettes de l'école, le regard parcourant l'immense mur blanc qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, Mal était particulièrement mécontente.

Ce n'était pas naturel, tout ce blanc. Les gens devraient avoir le droit de lire des messages stupides et des injures pendant qu'ils font pipi. Nettoyer et repeindre les cabines de toilettes ne devrait pas être autorisé.

Alors que la sonnerie retentissait, lui signalant qu'elle allait être en retard, Mal ne se pressa pas le moins du monde. Elle s'essuya, remis son pantalon et tira la chasse avec un soupir.

Non décidément, elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ça.

Ouvrant son sac, elle en sortit un marqueur violet et s'attaqua au mur. Hors de question qu'il reste de ce blanc immaculé.

"J'ai libéré mon urine ici, c'est mon territoire maintenant !"

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle dessina un diablotin maléfique en guise de signature. Refermant son marqueur, elle sourit face à son travail.

C'était parfait.

Et le mieux là-dedans, c'est qu'elle allait arriver en retard en classe.

oOoOoOo

Trois jours s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquels Mal ne pensa pas une seule fois à sa petite revendication de territoire. Mais lorsque le hasard, ou plutôt sa vessie, la mena à nouveau à devoir utiliser les toilettes de l'école entre deux cours, elle en profita pour aller s'assurer que personne n'avait eu la mauvaise idée de recouvrir son œuvre d'une nouvelle couche de peinture blanche.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que non seulement son petit message était toujours là, mais qu'en plus il avait obtenu une réponse.

Des lettres bleues, bien plus soignées et délicates que les siennes, avaient été tracées juste en dessous de sa proclamation.

"Vraiment ? J'aime utiliser ces toilettes. Tu peux partager ?"

Un sourire narquois s'étala sur les lèvres de Mal, et sans hésiter elle ressortit son marqueur et traça trois lettres.

"Non."

Elle les contempla un instant avant de décider que c'était trop sec comme réponse.

"Non. Je ne partage rien."

C'était mieux. Au moins ça laissait la conversation ouverte.

Mais pourquoi s'en souciait-elle ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle s'attendait à une nouvelle réponse ou quoique ce soit. C'était stupide.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, elle mit son sac sur son épaule et quitta la pièce.

Ce n'est qu'après dix minutes de cours qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de faire pipi.

oOoOoOo

Cette fois, elle y retourna dès le lendemain. À sa plus grande incompréhension, elle avait pensé à cette stupide réponse toute la nuit. Comme si c'était important. Comme si ça lui avait fait plaisir.

Mais il n'y avait aucune raison que ça lui fasse plaisir. Elle s'en fichait des autres. Elle avait plus que l'habitude de passer ses journées seule, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, à lire ou à dessiner dans son coin et à grogner sur quiconque tentait d'envahir son espace privé.

Elle n'avait pas besoin des autres. Ils avaient passé trop d'années à l'ignorer pour qu'aujourd'hui elle cherche à créer un quelconque contact avec eux.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle aperçut la couleur bleue sous le violet, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Et lorsqu'elle lut la réponse de l'inconnue à l'écriture bleue, son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir.

" C'est triste. Tu ne peux pas faire une exception pour moi ? "

Son marqueur déjà en main — uniquement pour occuper ses doigts pendant le trajet, ce n'était pas du tout comme si elle avait espéré avoir l'occasion de l'utiliser — elle s'empressa de répondre, n'hésitant même pas sur ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Et qui es-tu, pour mériter une exception ?"

oOoOoOo

"Je suis une princesse."

Mal fixa cette réponse un long moment, ainsi que la couronne bleue dessinée juste à côté. Elle détestait quand une fille s'auto-qualifiait de princesse, ou se comportait comme telle. Elle détestait toutes les filles superficielles qui passaient leur temps à se pomponner et qui pensaient que tout le monde était à leur service. Elle haïssait toutes ces princesses égocentriques qui ne jugeait que sur les apparences et méprisaient ceux qui ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'elles estimaient être bien.

Et pendant un instant, en lisant cette réponse, son cœur s'était arrêté en réalisant que, peut-être, la mystérieuse inconnue à l'écriture bleue était de ce genre-là. Une princesse superficielle et égoïste qui lui donnait envie de vomir lorsqu'elle la croisait dans un couloir sans le savoir.

Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui soufflait que non. Que ce genre de fille n'était pas le genre à écrire sur le mur des toilettes. Que ce genre de fille se serait juste plaint de son premier message, et aurait exigé que le mur soit repeint aussitôt par un de ses larbins.

Et que son inconnue à l'écriture bleue, qui cherchait à se revendiquer princesse des toilettes, n'avait rien à voir avec ce genre de fille. Du moins elle l'espérait. Suffisamment pour lui laisser sa chance.

"Et je suis un dragon qui ne fait qu'une bouchée des princesses."

oOoOoOo

Mal mentirait si elle disait que son cœur n'avait pas raté un battement en lisant la réponse qui l'accueillit le lendemain matin sur le mur des toilettes.

"Trouve-moi et essaye ;) "

Mais Mal n'avait aucun problème à mentir, y compris à elle-même, et il était hors de question qu'elle admette avoir ressenti la moindre once de panique. Elle s'en fichait de rencontrer cette fille ou pas, ça n'avait aucun intérêt, leurs échanges étaient juste un jeu amusant pour rendre le quotidien plus agréable.

"Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te trouver, Princesse. Tu ne fais que me déranger sur mon lieu de détente."

oOoOoOo

Sa mystérieuse princesse à l'écriture bleue ne sembla pas se vexer de cette déclaration, et les messages se succédèrent les jours suivants. Une réponse par jour. C'était la limite que Mal s'était imposée, non seulement pour limiter les risques de tomber nez à nez avec son interlocutrice mais surtout parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle donne l'impression d'attendre ses réponses avec impatience et excitation. Hors de question de laisser croire que ce petit moment dans les toilettes, cette phrase quotidienne qui ne manquait jamais de la faire sourire, était le meilleur moment de sa journée. Et que, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle était presque impatiente de venir à l'école uniquement pour ce moment.

"Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te trouver, Princesse. Tu ne fais que me déranger sur mon lieu de détente."

"Dommage, je n'ai encore jamais rencontré de dragon."

"J'ai rencontré des tonnes de princesses. Plus aucune n'est là pour en témoigner."

"Tu ne me fais pas peur, je suis sûre que tu es un dragon inoffensif."

Plutôt que de répondre avec des mots, Mal s'appliqua ce jour-là à dessiner un dragon violet aux yeux verts flamboyants et aux crocs menaçants. Elle manqua presque deux heures de cours, enfermée dans les toilettes, monopolisant l'espace et s'appliquant sur son dessin.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle espérait comme réaction. Elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de montrer ce qu'elle dessinait à quelqu'un. Sa mère méprisait ce passe-temps, comme elle méprisait à peu près tout ce que sa fille pouvait aimer, et elle n'avait jamais eu suffisamment confiance en quelqu'un pour réellement partager ses créations.

Le soir même, dans sa chambre, elle se tourna et retourna dans son lit pendant des heures, réalisant qu'elle avait laissé un de ses dessins à la vue et au jugement de n'importe qui, et que n'importe quoi pouvait lui arriver. Un imbécile d'élève pouvait dessiner par-dessus et le rendre horrible, en lui ajoutant une moustache ou pire. Un agent d'entretien pouvait prendre ça comme le signal qu'il était temps de repeindre à nouveau, et faire disparaître sa création à tout jamais.

La princesse bleue pouvait le trouver horrible, et l'exprimer, et tout gâcher.

Mal ne retourna pas aux toilettes le lendemain, ni le jour d'après. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle lui avait répondu.

Peur ? Non. Ça ne l'intéressait juste pas. Et elle ne bouillonnait absolument de curiosité. Et elle ne faisait pas chaque jour plusieurs allers-retours jusqu'aux toilettes, restant paralysée plusieurs secondes devant la porte avant de faire demi-tour sans y entrer. Elle ne voulait juste pas savoir.

Cinq jours. Elle réussit à tenir cinq jours. Et puis, suite à une soirée particulièrement difficile chez elle, à subir les critiques et les reproches de sa mère sur tout ce qu'elle n'était pas, sur toute la déception qu'elle incarnait, et à une matinée éprouvante en classe, avec un travail de groupe qu'elle réalisa seule et une remarque désobligeante de son professeur sur son manque de coopération et d'amabilité, elle partit s'enfermer aux toilettes.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, bien trop focalisée sur son cœur qui hurlait de solitude et sur ses yeux qui brûlaient, menaçants de montrer au reste du monde qu'elle pouvait être faible, qu'elle avait des émotions, qu'ils étaient capables de la toucher, d'ébranler ses barrières et de la faire pleurer.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, et ce fut pleine de rage et de colère qu'elle claqua la porte des toilettes, et qu'elle les vit.

Trois messages, écrits en bleu, sous son dessin.

"C'est magnifique. Tu as beaucoup de talent."

"Dragon ? Tu te caches parce que ton dessin m'a plus éblouie qu'effrayée ? "

"Hey. Tout va bien ? "

La rage et la frustration de Mal s'évaporèrent d'un coup. A la place, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire alors que quelques larmes parvenaient à s'échapper de ses yeux, emportant avec elles les derniers morceaux de sa colère.

Elle avait aimé son dessin. Et plus encore, elle s'était inquiétée de son absence de réponse.

Quelque chose dans le cœur de Mal réagit, lui procurant une étrange sensation alors qu'elle se demandait si elle avait manqué à la princesse.

Elle resta un long moment dans les toilettes, à simplement lire et relire leur conversation depuis le début. Parfois, elle caressait les lettres bleues du bout des doigts et souriait.

Puis, sans réellement réfléchir, elle sortit son marqueur, et répondit.

"Je vais bien. Et appelle-moi M."

oOoOoOo

Cette fois, elle s'autorisa à aller voir s'il y avait une réponse le jour même, à la fin des cours. Elle voulait vérifier qu'elle avait vraiment manqué à la princesse. Elle voulait la preuve que celle-ci faisait plusieurs visites aux toilettes dans l'attente de sa réponse.

Et effectivement, sa princesse était passée et lui avait répondu.

"M ? Tu n'es plus un dragon ?"

"Plus pour toi."

Mal ne regretta pas cette déclaration, pas un instant. A la place de regretter et de s'inquiéter, pour la première fois, elle s'interrogea. A quoi ressemblait sa princesse ? A quelle heure venait-elle répondre à ses messages ? Comment y réagissait-elle ? Prenait-elle le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse ? Est-ce qu'elle sourirait en voyant ce dernier message ? A quoi ressemblait son sourire ?

"Je suis heureuse de le savoir, M. Tu peux m'appeler E si tu veux."

"Non. Tu es Princesse. Ma princesse."

"Aaaw, le méchant dragon serait-il tombé sous le charme d'une princesse ?"

"Tais-toi."

"Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi, M."

"Je déteste l'école."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? "

"Rien du tout."

"Vraiment ? Je sais déjà que tu aimes dessiner. Quoi d'autre ? "

"Croquer les princesses. Et les fraises. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, Princesse ? "

"J'aime l'école. J'aime apprendre et découvrir de nouvelles choses. J'aime prouver que je vaux quelque chose avec mes résultats."

Mal roula des yeux en lisant cette réponse. Le fait que sa princesse soit une première de classe ne la surprenait pas vraiment, mais l'idée qu'elle puisse douter de sa valeur était particulièrement déplaisante.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de stupides notes pour prouver ta valeur."

"Merci, M."

Elles étaient passées à deux messages par jour. Mal en écrivait un le matin, et un autre après la pause de midi. Sa princesse lui répondait quelque part dans la matinée, et dans l'après-midi. Elle ne savait pas à quelle heure exactement, mais les réponses étaient toujours au rendez-vous, et elles ne s'étaient jamais croisées. Et si c'était le cas, elles n'en avaient aucune idée.

"Quoi d'autre ? Tu dois aimer autre chose que l'école, non ?"

"J'aime la mode. Personnaliser mes vêtements, les rendre uniques. En créer entièrement parfois."

"Tu es vraiment une princesse."

La tentation de rester, et d'espionner pour découvrir à quoi l'autre adolescente ressemblait avait déjà effleuré Mal, mais elle avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire. Et elle savait que sa princesse ne le ferait pas non plus, c'était une règle implicite entre elles.

Elles continuèrent à échanger comme ça pendant presque un mois.

Elles partagèrent leurs hobbies, des anecdotes sur leurs cours, leurs devoirs, leurs vies. Il devint vite évident qu'elles étaient dans la même année, mais aucune des deux ne le mentionna explicitement pour ne pas risquer de trahir son identité. Mal découvrit que sa princesse faisait de la danse, et savait parler trois langues, ce qui était impressionnant. En contrepartie, elle admit savoir chanter, et partagea quelques-unes de ses chansons préférées.

Leur rythme de deux messages par jour passa à trois, et les messages commencèrent à s'étaler sur les murs voisins, pour ensuite passer à ceux de la cabine d'à côté.

Mal ajoutait souvent des petits dessins à côté de ses phrases, à la fois parce que ça lui permettait de passer le temps autrement qu'en allant en classe, et parce qu'elle était heureuse de partager ses dessins avec sa princesse, qui y réagissait toujours par des petits cœurs ou des bonhommes souriants, avec des mots remplis d'admiration et de points d'exclamation.

oOoOoOo

Cela faisait deux heures que Mal était installée sur la cuvette des toilettes, des écouteurs solidement enfoncés dans ses oreilles et son carnet de dessin posé sur les genoux. Deux cours manqués, quelques gribouillis sans intérêt réalisés, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ces deux heures avaient été particulièrement productives. Mais l'adolescente s'en moquait, elle n'était pas ici pour être productive, ou pour quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Elle voulait juste être tranquille pour réfléchir et ressasser ses pensées négatives.

A nouveau ses yeux se posèrent sur les mots écrits face à elle, et se mirent à brûler de chagrin et de colère alors qu'elle relisait ces longues lignes de lettres bleues, enthousiastes et pleine d'espoir.

"Hey M, tu as entendu parler de cette grande fête d'anniversaire la semaine prochaine ? Il parait que tous les élèves de notre école sont invités. Je sais que ça semble un peu dingue mais...j'ai l'impression que c'est l'occasion parfaite pour se rencontrer ?"

Les poings de Mal se serrèrent de rage. Bien sûr qu'elle avait entendu parler de cette fête d'anniversaire. Cette stupide, immense, fabuleuse fête d'anniversaire dont tout le monde parlait depuis des jours, qui s'annonçait comme la meilleure fête de l'année.

Une fête pour célébrer les 16 ans d'une fille ultra populaire et riche que Mal ne connaissait même pas, à laquelle absolument tous les élèves de son année, mais aussi de l'année en dessous et au-dessus avait été invités. Plus de 300 élèves, tous invités, sans exception.

Ah si, une exception.

Mal n'avait jamais reçu d'invitation. Un oubli, une erreur ou un rejet volontaire, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais le fait était là : elle n'avait pas d'invitation, et était dans l'impossibilité de se rendre à cette stupide fête d'anniversaire. Dans l'impossibilité de répondre positivement à la demande de sa princesse.

Sans doute aurait-elle pu tenter de lui expliquer. Simplement lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas été invité, qu'elle n'allait pas à la fête, qu'elle ne pouvait pas la rencontrer là-bas, mais qu'elle aurait été ravie de la rencontrer ailleurs. Ça aurait été simple et facile.

Mais Mal n'avait pas pu. Elle avait été oubliée trop de fois dans sa vie, trop souvent mise à l'écart et elle ne voulait pas que sa princesse réalise ça. Elle ne voulait pas que la seule personne qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux la perçoive comme une paria, comme celle qui était toujours rejetée, jamais invitée aux fêtes, jamais inclue dans les activités.

Qu'est-ce que sa princesse allait penser d'elle si elle le réalisait ? Ne risquait-elle pas de la rejeter à son tour ?

Alors, par peur, par fierté, et par stupidité, Mal avait répondu.

"Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas."

C'était les derniers mots qu'elle avait écrits, quatre jours plus tôt. Sa princesse n'avait jamais répondu. Et Mal n'avait jamais relancé la conversation.

Elle avait voulu, de nombreuses fois. Elle avait sorti son marqueur, prête à s'excuser. Par des mots, par un dessin, peu importe. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Ça ne l'avait pas empêchée pour autant de revenir, chaque jour, espérant quelque chose. Une réponse, un signe de vie, ou que ces dernières phrases disparaissent, pour à nouveau laisser place à leur conversation légère, simple et agréable. Et plus le temps passait, plus Mal réalisait que cela allait devenir impossible de s'excuser.

Est-ce que ça allait vraiment se terminer ainsi, aussi stupidement ?

Mal fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées par la porte qui s'agita violemment. Fronçant les sourcils, elle retira ses écouteurs et ravala un grognement. Cela se voyait que c'était occupé, non ? Les gens de cette école étaient vraiment tous plus stupides les uns que les autres.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? retentit une voix de fille. Tu vois bien que c'est occupé !

— Ça a été occupé toute la matinée ! répondit une seconde voix féminine, presque exaspérée.

— Et alors ? Va dans celles d'à côté, c'est libre.

La deuxième voix ne répondit pas, et Mal entendit la porte voisine s'ouvrir et se refermer, indiquant qu'elle avait suivi le conseil de son ami. Un silence s'ensuivit, puis le bruit distinctif de quelqu'un qui faisait pipi, et finalement la chasse d'eau.

Mal resta silencieuse et immobile, sur ses gardes au cas où l'une des deux filles tenteraient à nouveau de la déloger de sa cachette. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas, et lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait du robinet, elle décida de remettre ses écouteurs.

— J'ai vraiment hâte d'être samedi ! déclara joyeusement la première voix, stoppant net Mal dans son geste.

Samedi. Le jour de la fête d'anniversaire. Alors que l'adolescente s'était figée, allant jusqu'à retenir son souffle sans le réaliser, la même voix retentit, réagissant à une quelconque réponse non-verbale de la part de son amie.

— Allez quoi, c'est ton anniversaire, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Tout le monde n'a pas l'occasion d'organiser la plus grande fête du siècle pour fêter ses seize ans !

Cette fois, un petit rire lui répondit, et la seconde voix se fit à nouveau entendre.

— Tu exagères Audrey, ma mère fait les choses en grand comme toujours, mais c'est loin d'être la fête du siècle.

— En tout cas, c'est l'événement incontournable du moment, j'ai même réussi à convaincre mes parents de m'offrir une nouvelle robe pour l'occasion, tu la verrais, elle est super belle !

Toujours cachée dans les toilettes, Mal ne fit pas attention à la suite de leur conversation. Elle n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur, bien trop puissants, alors qu'elle prenait conscience que la fille qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de cette porte était celle qui ne l'avait pas invitée. Celle à cause de qui elle avait perdu contact avec sa princesse.

Une furieuse envie de bondir hors de sa cachette et d'agripper cette fille s'empara d'elle. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait été oubliée, pourquoi elle avait été ainsi mise de côté. C'était injuste et tout était de sa faute.

Serrant les poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, Mal ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer en expirant longuement. Au même moment, les voix s'effacèrent, indiquant que les deux filles avaient quitté les toilettes et s'étaient à nouveau noyées dans la masse d'élèves inconnus et anonymes. Tant mieux.

Quelques minutes passèrent à nouveau, sans que Mal ne bouge d'un centimètre. Puis, réalisant que le temps de midi approchait et que son refuge allait se faire envahir dans très peu de temps, elle se décida à ranger son carnet de dessin dans son sac, et jeta un dernier regard triste aux messages sur le mur.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus insupportable. Se dire qu'elle avait peut-être perdu le contact avec la seule amie qu'elle s'était faite de sa vie, ou se dire qu'elle avait probablement fait énormément de peine à cette même amie.

La première idée était acceptable. C'était de sa faute, après tout. Elle pouvait vivre avec les regrets, même si c'était douloureux. Mais la deuxième solution était horrible. Mal ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'avoir blessé sa princesse, après tous les sourires et tout le réconfort qu'elle lui avait apporté. Non, elle ne voulait pas vivre avec ça pour toujours. Pas sans au moins tenter de réparer le mal qu'elle avait fait.

Elle le fit sur un coup de tête, sans trop y réfléchir. Parce qu'elle savait qu'en réfléchissant, elle n'allait pas oser. Alors, sans s'autoriser un temps de réflexion, elle dégaina son fidèle marqueur violet, et écrivit.

"Je suis désolée. Tu es en colère ? "

oOoOoOo

Mal retourna voir si elle avait reçu une réponse moins de trente minutes après avoir laissé le message. Elle savait que c'est impossible et stupide de sa part d'espérer, mais elle affronta néanmoins la masse de filles qui affluaient aux toilettes à cette heure-ci, prête à être déçue.

Elle ne le fut pas.

"Non. Mais je suis triste."

C'était encore pire. Que les gens soient en colère après elle, elle pouvait gérer. Elle avait l'habitude, sa mère avait toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher. Mais que les gens soient tristes par sa faute ? Elle ne pouvait pas tolérer cette idée.

"A cause de moi ?"

"Pas seulement."

Le cœur de Mal se tordit douloureusement en découvrant cette réponse qui confirmait qu'elle était, au moins en partie, responsable de la tristesse de sa princesse.

"Tu veux en parler ?"

Mal n'était pas douée avec les sentiments. Elle tolérait les siens parce que malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'était jamais parvenue à s'en détacher totalement, ni même à les contrôler, et encore moins à les comprendre. Mais les sentiments des autres, c'était quelque chose qu'elle évitait comme la peste.

Mais pour sa princesse, elle était prête à faire une exception.

"Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne."

"Je ne suis pas personne, je suis ton dragon. Et une princesse peut tout confier à son dragon, il ne trahira jamais sa confiance."

C'était fort prétentieux de sa part d'écrire ça, surtout après avoir blessé sa princesse, et Mal redouta un instant de ne pas obtenir de réponse ou simplement d'être remballée. A la place, elle reçut le plus long message jamais écrits sur ces murs.

"C'est juste que...parfois je me sens si seule. Je suis entourée par tellement de gens, mais j'ai souvent l'impression qu'ils sont tous faux, qu'aucun ne me voit vraiment, qu'aucun ne m'entend vraiment. Ma mère insiste pour que je me fasse des relations, elle dit que ça me sera utile dans le futur, mais ce ne sont que ça. Des relations. Avec toi, c'était différent. J'avais l'impression que tu m'écoutais. Ou plutôt que tu me lisais. Je pensais enfin avoir une amie, mais je suppose que j'avais tort.

Ce n'est pas grave, M, je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends ton refus. Tu ne me dois rien du tout."

Mal dut relire plusieurs fois et s'assurer que les mots était bien bleu, de l'écriture soignée et délicate de sa princesse, afin de se convaincre que ce n'était pas elle qui les avait écrits dans un moment de folie.

Mais non, ces mots qui résonnaient si forts en elle n'étaient pas les siens. Ils étaient ceux d'une autre. D'une fille qui voulait être son amie. D'une fille inconnue qui l'appréciait, et la choisissait, et qui, rien qu'au travers de messages sur un mur de toilettes, parvenait déjà à la comprendre mieux que n'importe qui au monde.

"Je suis désolée Princesse. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire croire que je ne voulais pas être ton amie, je le veux."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant. C'est juste une mauvaise période, avec la fête de ce week-end et tout le reste. J'irai mieux la semaine prochaine, et on pourra reprendre notre petit jeu."

Les yeux de Mal brûlèrent en lisant ce message, dont l'amertume se ressentait à des kilomètres.

Leur petit jeu. Elle avait failli se faire une amie, et elle avait tout gâché. Elle gâchait toujours tout. Finalement, rester seule et triste était probablement ce qu'elle méritait.

Mais ce n'était pas ce que sa princesse méritait. Elle méritait qu'on se batte pour elle, qu'on la rende heureuse, qu'on la fasse sourire et même rire. Mal voulait entendre son rire. Et pour que cela arrive un jour, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen.

Dégainant son marqueur dans un geste habituel mais déterminé, elle noya toutes les alarmes dans son esprit et détruisit toutes les barrières qu'elle avait mis tant d'années à construire autour de ses émotions. Il était temps de les partager, même si c'était sur un mur de toilettes publiques.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Princesse. Du moins pas pour moi. J'étais si seule avant de te connaître. Je n'avais personne à qui parler, personne qui faisait attention à moi. Je n'existais pas autrement que pour m'attirer des ennuis ou recevoir des reproches. Mais tu es arrivée. Et tu as vu mon message, sans l'ignorer, sans t'en plaindre. Peut-être que oui, c'était un jeu au début. Un jeu qui est devenu la chose la plus merveilleuse de ma vie à l'instant où tu as choisi de le rejoindre. Je veux être ton amie. Je veux que tu sois mon amie. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire ça, parce que je n'ai jamais eu d'ami.

Je n'ai pas été invitée à cette stupide fête d'anniversaire. C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé ton invitation. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, mais avec moi. »

Mal s'arrêta là. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'elle pourrait dire, mais c'était suffisant. C'était éprouvant aussi, presque douloureux. Et terrifiant.

Alors, jetant précipitamment son marqueur dans son sac, le cœur en proie à la panique, elle sortit des toilettes, puis sortit de l'école, décidant qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage d'affronter les heures de cours restantes de sa journée.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Mal se rendit à l'école extrêmement tôt. Peut-être était-ce son instinct, peut-être simplement la curiosité de savoir si elle avait obtenu une réponse ou pas.

Et elle en avait bien obtenu une.

Qui se trouvait à des années-lumière de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Brève, simple, inattendue.

« Oh, M. Bien sûr que tu as été invitée. Je t'ai invitée. Cette stupide fête d'anniversaire, c'est la mienne. »

Il fallut un long moment à Mal pour extraire toutes les informations que ce message contenait. Immobile, paralysée, lisant et relisant ce message sans bien le réaliser, ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Premièrement, sa princesse lui avait dévoilé son identité. A elle, mais aussi à toute l'école. Et si Mal était trop stupide pour avoir retenu le nom de la fille qui organisait son anniversaire, tout le reste de l'école le connaissait probablement. Et sa princesse le savait très bien. Mais elle l'avait quand même fait. Pour Mal. Pour le bien de leur amitié.

Deuxièmement, Mal avait été invitée. Vraiment invitée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, sa présence avait été désirée quelque part, et elle avait reçu une invitation. Une invitation unique et personnalisée, juste pour elle.

Et pour finir, et c'était probablement l'élément le plus important à retenir, c'est que c'était l'anniversaire de sa princesse. Et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle passe à côté de ça.

Alors, calmement, elle ouvrit son sac de cours et déversa son contenu sur le sol. Elle se félicita d'être venue à l'école si tôt, et que les toilettes soient toujours désertes. S'emparant d'une feuille et d'un marqueur noir, elle écrivit en gros "Toilettes bouchées, merci de vous rendre à un autre étage" et alla l'accrocher à la porte. Cela devrait lui accorder au moins deux heures de liberté.

Pour commencer, elle prit soin de raturer le dernier message bleu afin de le rendre illisible. Elle ne savait pas combien de personne l'avaient déjà lu, mais elle voulait limiter les dégâts au maximum, et conserver l'anonymat de son amie aussi longtemps que possible. Avec un peu de chance, celle-ci s'en sortirait sans ennui.

Ensuite, un sourire presque machiavélique sur le visage, elle tourna la tête en direction de l'immense mur d'un blanc immaculé qui dominait les cabinets et les lavabos de la pièce. Ce mur qui la hérissait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, et qui semblait la provoquer. L'heure était venue de faire disparaître tout ce blanc hideux.

oOoOoOo

Quatre heures et trente minutes. C'était le temps qu'il fallut aux surveillants de l'école pour réaliser que le papier accroché à la porte des toilettes était faux. Pour discuter entre eux et comprendre que personne n'avait signalé de toilettes bouchées. Pour forcer la porte, que Mal avait soigneusement bloquée à l'aide d'une chaise, et la prendre sur le fait.

Quatre heures et trente minutes. C'était également le temps que Mal avait pris pour dessiner un gigantesque château bleu, soignant les détails pour en faire un véritable château de princesse. Aux côtés du château, elle avait dessiné le contour d'un majestueux dragon violet, crachant des flammes, avec des yeux verts qui imposaient sa dominance sur toute la pièce. Son territoire. Sur son dos, l'esquisse d'une princesse était à peine entamée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer un surveillant furieux et mettant fin à la création de Mal.

oOoOoOo

C'était loin d'être la première fois que Mal se retrouvait en retenue. Elle y avait d'ailleurs été tellement de fois qu'elle avait perdu les comptes. Cours manqués, insolence envers les professeurs, tricherie, bagarre, traîne dans les couloirs au lieu d'aller en classe, retards trop nombreux, ... Toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour atterrir dans cette salle de classe exiguë aux murs gris et tristes.

Finalement, être en retenue, c'était comme être en classe. Long, ennuyeux et inutile, mais familier et inévitable dans sa vie.

Installée dans le fond de la pièce, bien calée dans un coin, Mal croisa les bras et posa sa tête sur le mur juste à côté d'elle avant de fermer les yeux. Peut-être pouvait-elle profiter de ces deux heures à ne rien faire pour récupérer un peu de sommeil.

Mais, plutôt qu'un sommeil quelconque, ce fut un tourbillon de pensées qui envahit son esprit alors que la déception de ne pas avoir pu terminer son dessin l'envahissait. Est-ce que sa princesse l'avait déjà vu ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait pensé ? Était-elle triste de le voir inachevé ? Mal aurait tellement voulu avoir le temps de lui offrir un cadeau parfait, tel qu'elle le méritait. Stupide surveillant, stupide porte qui n'avait pas voulu rester coincée, stupide monde.

Alors qu'elle ressassait sans but, le grincement familier de la porte de la classe la tira de ses pensées. Mal laissa échapper un grognement mécontent mais ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir quel autre délinquant en puissance venait d'entrer. Elle voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix et qu'on l'oublie.

Un chuchotement s'éleva dans la pièce alors que la nouvelle-venue s'adressait au surveillant.

— Excusez-moi, j'ai été collée.

Mal retint une grimace moqueuse face à cette déclaration pour le moins évidente. Ou comment repérer un élève collé pour la première fois en moins d'une seconde.

— Votre nom ? répondit le surveillant d'une voix clairement ennuyée.

— Evie Grimhilde.

Sans avoir à bouger, Mal devina qu'il parcourait sa liste du regard avant de hocher la tête.

— Dégradation de biens appartenant à l'école par l'intermédiaire de graffitis, lut-il à voix haute.

Mal ouvrit brusquement les yeux et redressa la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. C'était mot pour mot le motif de sa propre retenue.

Alors que son regard se posait sur l'inconnue qui se tenait juste à côté du bureau du surveillant, Mal écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche-bée de stupéfaction.

L'adolescente était...et bien elle était définitivement quelque chose.

Comment Mal avait-elle pu ne jamais la remarquer dans les couloirs ? Grande et fine, elle avait de longs cheveux sombres qui arboraient des reflets bleutés, et était vêtue d'une robe bleue et noire, élégante et, Mal était prête à le parier, unique au monde.

Malgré son expression incertaine et mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans cette situation, typique d'une élève studieuse et sage, elle dégageait une assurance et une grâce incontestable, digne d'une princesse.

Mal déglutit, incapable de la lâcher des yeux alors que dans son esprit, toutes les évidences se connectaient les unes aux autres.

Comment avait-elle dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà ?

Evie.

E.

— Allez-vous asseoir Miss Grimhilde, déclara le surveillant d'une voix lasse. Et restez silencieuse pendant deux heures.

Après un petit hochement de tête, Evie resserra son emprise sur la lanière de son sac et parcourut la salle du regard. Inévitablement, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Mal qui la fixait toujours, le cœur battant si fort qu'il menaçait d'exploser.

Clignant brièvement des yeux, surprise d'être aussi intensément dévisagée et probablement à mille lieux de deviner la réalisation qui venait d'exploser dans la tête de Mal, la fille aux cheveux bleus lui adressa un sourire timide.

Cela suffit à achever le cœur de Mal, qui explosa sous la pression de ce trop-plein émotionnel, et l'adolescente baissa précipitamment la tête alors que ses joues se mettaient à brûler et ses pensées à partir dans tous les sens.

Tout en expirant longuement pour se calmer, elle contempla la table sale et abîmée qui se trouvait maintenant sous ses yeux, et sut qu'elle avait tout gâché. Si elle avait répondu à son sourire, sans doute qu'Evie — Evie. Ce nom semblait si étrange et lui allait si bien en même temps — serait venue s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle aurait alors pu lui parler.

Mais voulait-elle lui parler ?

Discrètement, Mal jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à l'autre fille, qui s'était installée à la table voisine, laissant seulement deux places vides entre elles. Elle avait sorti un livre de son sac et avait déjà le nez plongé dedans et Mal ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement. Première de classe, même en retenue.

Sur cette pensée, elle sut la réponse à sa question.

Oui.

Oui elle voulait lui parler. Oui, elle voulait entendre sa voix, autrement que chuchotée en direction du surveillant. Oui, elle voulait la narguer sur ses habitudes d'élève modèle. Oui, elle voulait lui demander ce qu'elle avait pensé de son cadeau et voir ses yeux s'éclairer de bonheur. Oui, elle voulait la voir lui sourire à nouveau et lui rendre son sourire.

Oui et mille fois oui.

Alors, sans hésiter, Mal sortit son bloc de feuille de son sac, son marqueur violet et, pour la toute première fois, elle rédigea un message à destination de sa princesse sur autre chose qu'un mur.

Puis, soigneusement, elle le plia en quatre et, s'assurant que le surveillant ne regardait pas, elle le lança sur la table d'Evie.

Tirée de sa lecture par l'atterrissage du petit projectile juste à côté d'elle, celle-ci posa son livre et adressa un regard curieux à sa voisine avant de ramasser le bout de papier pour le déplier.

Mal l'observa alors qu'elle le lisait, savourant la manière dont sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise, dont ses sourcils se froncèrent de méfiance, et dont ses yeux voyagèrent, relisant la phrase une deuxième puis une troisième fois avant de finalement se tourner vers elle, écarquillés de surprise et de stupéfaction.

— M ?


End file.
